Tabeke et al. (J. Agric. Food Chem., 2002, 50: 4998-5006) reported that acrylamide is formed during heating of starch-rich foods to high temperatures. The acrylamide formation has been ascribed to the Maillard reaction (Mottram et al. and Stadtler et al., 2002, Nature 419: 448-449).
WO 00/56762 discloses expressed sequence tags (EST) from A. oryzae. 
Kim et al., 1988, Asparaginase II of Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Characterization of the ASP3 gene. J. Biol. Chem. 263:11948, discloses the peptide sequence of an extra-cellular asparaginase.